


all alone, together

by soaringslash



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: ... as in yukianesa not terumi, M/M, Runaway AU, Whump, and im bad at consistent updates, buckle up kids we're in for the long haul, nu is there for a little bit, tags will come in as they must, yuki bein yuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringslash/pseuds/soaringslash
Summary: sometimes, the universe hands you the thing you love mostwhy would you ever let go again?
Relationships: Jin Kisaragi/Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> its jin's birthday and that means im spam posting a bunch of the fics ive been working on uwu

_he’s here he’s here he’s here he’s here_

One thought, repeated like static in his ears. He scrambled down the staircase at such a speed that it was a miracle he didn’t slip and fall. His breath rattled in his chest. No matter how hard he gasped, it didn’t seem like any oxygen was getting to his lungs. He vision was already growing dark around the edges when he threw open the doors to see -

Red. Red. Red.

Red clothes and red eyes and red red blood.

That… that thing giggled, her voice as sharp as the blades that floated around her. “Ragna!” she purred.

Jin wanted to tear that name from her mouth, wrap his hands around her throat and choke every last breath from her body just for daring to defile his brother’s name on her tongue.

“Let’s become one, okay?”

 _no no no no,_ he thought, said, screamed. Not his lovely brother, not when he had just found him again. 

_don’t take him from me. not again, not again, not again._

They both turned to face him - Ragna, his face twisted in pain, a trail of blood flowing from his mouth and chest so sweetbeautiful _dying_ \- and her, eye glowing red and malevolent, a smile on her face that made him sick to his stomach.

“Nii-san!!” he screamed. Ice bloomed from where his boots hit the ground as he charged forward, the temperature of the room plummeting. He slid Yukianesa from her sheath.

Blizzard wrath, blizzard fury, swirling around him. He saw her move, saw his brother’s eyes go foggy as he dropped, and everything went white.

… His throat was raw from screaming, his teeth chattering as his body shivered.

Why was he so cold? He never felt cold! Not since the day Yukianesa chose him! He shuddered and pulled the blade in question closer to his chest.

Everything was frozen in place - Ragna, the cauldron, the robot, all encased in ice. He rose unsteadily to his feet.

He could not stop trembling. With rolling, uncertain steps he made his way over to his brother. His knees cracked against the ice as he dropped next to him.

They couldn’t stay here. They had to go. 

Standing up the first time was hard. Standing up again, dragging up Ragna’s icy cold body with him, was nigh impossible. He started to move immediately, simply because if he stopped, he didn’t think he could start again. 

Jin focused his exhausted mind on placing one foot in front of the other and fled as far as he could from the branch.


	2. One

Hopefully this was far enough. Crawling along the ground, dragging his brother behind him… Indignity of indignities. He would not unless he had to - it would be a shame to debase Ragna so, to pull him through the dirt like nothing more than common trash.

No, Jin wouldn’t dare. 

He managed to get them both to the bushes where they could be better hidden. Up in the trees would be even better, but he could hardly stand, let alone climb. He dropped to the ground beside his brother’s body and pressed his hands to the open wound in his chest. 

He took a deep breath and summoned up the last of his strength. Using this much of Yukianesa’s power was surely unwise. Still, he would gladly do it a thousand times over if it would let him use the healing ars his brother so desperately needed.

He could feel the ice crawling in his veins. He would be so weak after this.

That was okay, though. His Nii-san would protect him.

 _(right? right?,_ asked the little boy inside his head, his voice trembling with doubt. _he won’t betray us again, right?)_

The wounds closed - slowly, he was never skilled at healing to begin with, and tired as he was… He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness as the bleeding stopped, as flesh began to knit back together.

He at least had the presence of mind to collapse next to his brother instead of on top of him.

\- - -

Ragna groaned. His body was all stiff and sore, telltale of use of his supernatural healing, and the fucking rock digging into the small of his back wasn’t helping. 

He rolled over to try and get a bit more comfortable and maybe drift off until he felt better, but the movement was cut short as he collided against something solid and icy cold.

His eyes snapped open.

Blue, red, yellow. NOL colors. 

…. Why the hell was there an officer passed out right next to him? He sat up.

The officer stirred. His eyelids fluttered, then opened.

Green. Familiar emerald green, fringed by familiar blond lashes.

“Jin?” he asked before he could stop himself. Before he could remember the truth: that Jin was long dead, burned to ash in the same fire he had lit with his own hands.

That he had lit to kill their sister.

A fitting end for him. A just end, one that Ragna could be satisfied with (or so he told himself, fervently denying how much he missed them both).

“Nii-san?” the officer murmured, and Ragna was forced to face this impossible reality.

“You’re _dead,”_ he said with a disbelieving laugh while his brother looked up at him with sleepy confusion. “You’re dead. Does that mean I’m dead too? I have to be, right?”

“Not yet,” Jin said. It sounded like it should have been a threat, but it was hard to find anything threatening about his loose, drowsy smile. He grabbed at Ragna and dragged himself closer. 

Jin landed partially in his lap. It did not look comfortable at all, but his little brother let out a content sigh and closed his eyes.

He was so, so cold. Ragna tried to share his warmth, but nothing he did could banish the chill from Jin’s skin.

Jin woke up properly an hour or two later. He scrambled to his feet, automatically clutching at Ragna’s sleeve.

“Jin?” his brother grumbled. “What are you doing?”

Jin shook his head. “We have to go. Right now.” He pulled as hard as he could at Ragna’s arm (which wasn’t very, not in his current state).

Ragna just dug his heels into the dirt. “Why? You’re not really in any shape to go anywhere.”

“Yeah, and I dragged us both into the middle of the woods for what, fun?” he snapped. He let go to hold his hand out for Yukianesa instead. 

She came to him as always, but when his fingers curled around her hilt, a stab of ice-cold pain shot up his arm and he was caught too off-guard to hold back a little gasp. 

Oh, she was _pissed._ He dropped the sword and hopped back from where she hit the ground. There were no words to her wrath, just a scream that tore through his mind, made him want to curl up into a little ball and beg for her forgiveness.

“The hell’s goin’ on with you? Yeesh, I thought you’d learn to explain yourself better at least…”

Jin gritted his teeth and forced himself to ignore Yukianesa’s voice. “You are. An SS-Class criminal. We are running, or should be, you half-wit!”

“Harsh.” Ragn scooped him up in one arm. “Alright, alright, you little punk, we’re going,” he conceded as he broke into an easy run.

A very fast run.

Jin held on for dear life.


End file.
